Tomorrow is another day
by Mallory Quinn
Summary: Modern days. Candy and Terry meet again on movie set, on location in Romania...Will they resist their attraction for one another?


**TOMORROW IS ANOTHER DAY…**

**By Mallory Quinn**

_I wanted to write this for the New Year, but my health had decided otherwise and my main computer is dead, so I had to share the kids computer… Sorry for the delay and enjoy one more time, our favourite couple with my overactive imagination in modern times._

The day was going by fine at the American Clinic. It was situated in Bucharest, Romania. The American Clinic was for all the American citizen living in Romania; some were with the Embassy, some were with the Military, some were business representatives. Anyway, there were a lot of American citizens living there. America had to provide for its citizens with the food, shelter and the medical care. The American Clinic was there to help its citizen and it had doctors and nurses from America. It also had local employees for the language.

A pretty young nurse was finishing her shift. The day had gone pretty slow, which was a change from other days, where they were too busy, especially during the flu season. One of the doctors saw her leaving.

- Candy! Don't forget, we have to see the Ambassador for dinner tonight.

- I won't! She said smiling, see you later then…

- See you later…

Candy left the clinic, which was within the vicinities of the Embassy, heavily guarded with high-tech security. She had her own car and she drove to her apartment. The building was occupied by foreigners from different countries. Her apartment was nicely decorated and felt very homey.

- Hello! She said, coming in.

- Hey Candy, said a tall man with long blond hair.

- Albert! You weren't too bored?

- No, I like the satellite dish, it's fabulous…

- Right…You know we have to go to the Ambassador's residence tonight?

- Yes, it's nice of you to take me with you.

- Well you came all the way here to see me, that's the least I could do. And you brought all those medicine and food for the local population…. You're very generous…

- No, you're the generous one, using your free time to help out the local population…

- Well some of them are having a hard time adjusting to the democracy, even though it happened years ago. And there are poor everywhere.

- I love your caring heart, Candy. There should be more people like you…

- And like you…she said smiling. Well we're not going to have dinner since we're invited tonight…and we're all alone…

- You say that like we're looking for an occasion to be alone…he said smiling.

Candy smiled and she went to the bedroom. She took a shower to get ready for the evening dinner. She joined Albert in the living room and watched some foreign channel on the satellite dish.

The American residence had an indoor swimming pool and a very big garden. Candy had to look for a parking spot because it was packed in the parking lot. One of the drivers from the Embassy took her car to find a spot for her.

- Thank you, she said with a smile.

- You're very welcome doamna, he said.

Candy was wearing a red evening gown with shoes of the same colour and a matching purse. Albert was very elegant in his black suit and white shirt. He was holding her arm and they got into the house. Other members of the Embassy were there and also from the clinic, the doctors and the other nurses.

- Candy! Said one of the nurse, you came with your handsome boyfriend.

Candy just smiled. She never told them who Albert really was and she let them think whatever they wanted.

- But your doctor love is going to be jealous tonight, said the nurse.

- Sally, he's not my "doctor love".

- He's crazy about you…, said Sally.

- Who's crazy about whom? Asked Albert.

- And he speaks correctly! Said Sally laughing, can I borrow him for a minute?

- Sure, said Candy .

Sally took Albert by the arm and she walked away with him. Candy took a drink from a tray that was presented to her by a waiter. It was ginger ale.

- Hey nurse! Said a lovely voice.

- Doctor love? Said Candy with a smile.

- Sally…he said smiling, your boyfriend is here, so you forgot about me…

- Michael…do I remember you in normal times?

- We work together…and I wish we could have more…

- Well your soul mate is somewhere out there…but you're not looking at her.

Doctor Michael Durand, was part of the American clinic. He was half American and half French; he had the dual nationality, but he chose to work on his American side…He was blond too and very attractive. He had been courting Candy for a while, but she wasn't interested. Love…she wasn't in love with him. She had her heartbroken once, a long time ago; she was afraid to try again.

- Is Albert your soul mate? Asked Michael.

- That's really none of your beeswax, said Candy smiling.

A butler came to announce the His Excellency was calling everybody in the big living room. Everybody followed the butler and found a sitting place or was standing in the living room. The Ambassador, a man in his fifties, was very elegant as well and still very attractive. His name was Denver Clover.

- Good evening to all of you, he said, I've called you here today to make an announcement and to ask for your help. There's a film crew coming here to shoot a movie with actors, director, producers, technicians…and everything. So I will ask the clinic crew to extend their help on the movie set for any accidents, stunts gone wrong, or simply if the actors and anyone isn't feeling well.

- A movie crew? Asked one of the doctors, any actors we know?

- Well they are going to be here in a few minutes, so you're going to judge by yourself, said the Ambassador, can I count on you? It's going to be a lot overtime, and their schedule could be a little crazy; very early morning or very late in the evening.

- Don't worry Your Excellency, said the clinic's chief of staff doctor Weithermer; we'll be fine, and happy to do it…

Candy was listening with one ear. Actors… Why was life set on hurting her? She had come that far to be away from all that life…and it was still following her? She was back in time, for a few seconds, and her heart was shattered into a thousand pieces, just by the flashback. Albert who had come to stand next to her felt she wasn't well for a few seconds.

- Candy? He asked, are you ok?

- I'm fine Albert, she said with a smile, don't worry.

- Alright, he said.

The Ambassador continued talking and telling them what was going to happen for the few months the movie crew was going to be there. The movie crew had rented several apartments in town, instead of paying for hotel rooms.

- Some of the crew is going to be living in your buildings where there are some empty apartments. Please help them out the best way you can…, said the Ambassador.

A butler arrived announcing the movie crew was there.

- Great, said Candy, we're forced to spend time with pretentious celebrity wannabes for weeks!

- Candy, said Albert, usually you like helping others.

- I love helping people in need, not pretentious people who have all the money in the world but they all have a list of stupid and useless requests and on to top it all, they want everything handed to them for free! You'll think with all the money they're making, they wouldn't mind paying for their own stuff!

Albert looked at her amused. He knew was bitter because of the past…Candy looked at him.

- I sound like a grumpy old woman, don't I? She said.

- Try to keep an open mind…said Albert.

- I will, she said without smiling…

Candy said to herself that she could manage to find a way not to avoid the movie crew altogether …. The movie crew arrived and everybody was very excited to meet the all the celebrities. Candy was staying behind with Albert. She was holding his arm, like she needed him to feel better. She was feeling weird… She met the producer and the director of the crew, the technicians, the make up artists, the hairdressers, cameramen etc…They were kind of simple, since no one knew them, they worked behind the cameras; they were the invisible crew. Those in front of the cameras, were kind of showing off, very proud and they were waiting for people to come and say hi…

- Candy, said Albert; let's go see them…

- Why don't you go Albert, I'm going to meet them soon enough.

- I hate to admit it, but I feel kind of excited to meet the acting crew.

- That's normal, said Candy, go ahead…

- Not without you, come on…

Albert took her by the arm and she had no choice but to follow him. She saw the movie crew. The movie was supposed to be a new production of Julius Caesar and Cleopatra. Like Candy expected, they were all so full of themselves…

- Albert, she said softly, let go of me! I don't need to meet them…

- Yes you do! You heard the Ambassador! He said.

Candy was feeling weirder than ever! She didn't know why, but she soon got her answer. While she was having a little fight with Albert so she can leave, she heard;

- Well, well, well! What do you know! Said a very familiar voice.

- Good evening, said Albert with a big smile.

- It's good to see you, said the voice shaking his hand warmly.

- Candy isn't this a nice surprise? Asked Albert.

Candy was looking at the scene like in a dream. What the hell was going? This had got a be a very bad joke.

- Oh…really? Why is that? I don't recognize him, she said.

The other guests were looking at the scene amused.

- He's only one of the biggest actors in Hollywood, the sexiest man alive, Academy Award winner, said Albert.

- I'm afraid I don't know much about actors, said Candy, what's his name?

The actor was looking at her with a mocking smile. The rest of the guests gasp in indignation. That insignificant little nurse was humiliating the main actor! How dare she!

- Terrence Grandchester, said the actor, Miss…

- White-Andrew... she said.

- I'm delighted to make your acquaintance, he said taking her hand and kissing it.

- Aren't you the gentleman, said Candy.

- Those freckles on your nose are irresistible…I love them.

Candy was a little surprised but she didn't show.

- Really? Someone once told me they didn't suit me at all…

- That someone must've been a fool, because I think it defines you…

- It defines me?

- Yes, without the freckles, it wouldn't be you anymore…

- Are you hitting on me Mr. Grandchester? She said.

- I wouldn't dare to hit on lady who's got a date, he said.

- Really? Then you're not the man I thought you were, I thought you had more guts…

- You do know that in the old days, men used to fight in duel because one of them look at their lady the wrong way... he said.

- So you're afraid to be challenged in a duel by my date? She said.

- I will never be afraid to confront anyone, if it's going to allow me to drown myself in those beautiful emerald eyes…

Candy blushed; everybody was looking at them amused. Albert was smiling. Their little game was fun to watch. Robert Hathaway, the producer of the movie crew approached them.

- Terrence, can I speak with you for moment? He said? Excuse us…

Terrence had no other choice but to walk away with Robert. Candy was hot all of a sudden. She had to go and powder her nose.

- Are you ok? Asked Albert.

- No, not really, she said, I'll be right back…

She walked to the powder room. She met her colleague Sally and other nurses.

- Candy! Said Sally, what possess you to act that way?

- Sally, can you give me a break? I need to use the washroom, she reply.

- Candy, you have Terrence Grandchester hitting on you…

- So…? Said Candy from the washroom.

- So? Are you insane? You don't care?

- Well he's not really my type….

- He's everybody's type!

- I came with a date….

- Who didn't seem annoyed to see you flirting with Terrence Grandchester….

- He's just very understanding…

Candy came out and started to wash her hands and fix her make up.

- Candy, are you ok? Asked another girl.

- I'm fine, she said.

- Well if Terrence Grandchester looks at me the way he looked at you, I would be in his bed faster than you can say "my room of yours," said Sally.

- I have to go back to my date, said Candy, excuse-me ladies.

Candy got out of the washroom. Her friends were looking at her sideways. What was wrong with that girl? She had the sexiest man alive hitting on her, and she didn't care? Candy went outside in the garden to breathe some fresh air. There were some tables and some chair. She sat on a chair and she closed her eyes. Why was all that happening to her? She was living well in Romania, she was happy…and he had to come and ruin everything! Tears were coming down her eyes. She tried to stop them, but she couldn't. She looked for a tissue in her purse and she wiped her eyes.

Terrence was at the reception surrounded by people and his co-stars. The actress playing Cleopatra was Karen Cleese, who was very pretentious and selfish. She was hanging on to Terrence's arm like she possessed him. She didn't like the little scene earlier with Candy.

- Terrence, what was that? She asked.

- What?

- That little scene with the local girl…

- She's not a local girl, she's an American citizen, he said.

- Whatever! She's insignificant…I'm here…if you want to have a little fun…

Terrence looked at her. She was beautiful, but so selfish and heartless. He wasn't attracted to her at all…

- You know I don't have that kind of fun, he said.

- Yeah right! Said Karen, you're like everybody…

- That's probably why you haven't convinced me to bed you yet…he said freeing himself.

He was looking for Candy with his eyes. He couldn't see her anywhere. He finally looked outside and he saw her sitting in the garden alone. He got out to speak to her. He was stopped on his way out, by some people, but he excused himself politely and he continued his way. He arrived at where she was sitting.

- Hi… he said.

She was startled, she quickly wiped her eyes, since had her back turned.

- Terrence…

- How are you?

- I'm peachy! Can't you see?

It was the first time they saw each other since their break up, years ago. He had to make sure she was all right. He pulled a chair and he sat by her side.

- I'm happy to see you, he said softly.

She looked at him. She wanted to say something sarcastic, but she couldn't. She was melting in front of him…again!

- It's good to see you too, Terrence…

- This is where you came to hide?

- I'm working here, yes…

- Why so far away?

- Didn't you come here to work too…?

- Yes, but…

- It's the same thing, I like it here…and I can still be a nurse and help people.

- Our break up sent you away, right? I'm so sorry Candy.

- It's in the past, Terrence. It's no use dwelling on that…I'm going to look for Albert and leave.

- Are you with him now?

- That's really none of your beeswax, Terrence. Good night.

She stood up and she went back inside. She looked for Albert who was surrounded by the nurses. He smiled when he saw her

- Candy? Did the fresh air do you some good.

- A little, she said, I want to leave.

- All right, let's go, he said.

The other ladies had a "aww", and they were protesting. But he followed Candy who went to say goodbye to the Ambassador, who was with Terrence, Robert and other actors.

- Your Excellency she said, I'm leaving, don't forget your check up in two days.

- I won't nurse White-Andrew, said the Ambassador smiling, have a good night.

- Good night your Excellency, said Candy.

- Good night your Excellency, said Albert.

Candy left at Albert's arm and Terrence was looking at her the heartbroken. Life wasn't fair. She was supposed to be his…But nothing happened remotely, like he thought it would…

Candy went back to her apartment. She didn't say a word in the car. She was much too upset. When they arrived at the apartment, Albert finally broke the silence.

- Candy, are you ok, little one?

- Albert, I'm fine… I'm just…

- Getting a dose of a blast from the past?

- Yes…I'm going to try to get some sleep…

- You never really got over him….

- I don't think I will ever be over him… she said with tears in her eyes, goodnight Albert.

- Goodnight Candy, he said walking to his room…

Candy took her evening gown off and she put on a night gown. She took her make up off and her eyes were crying. Why now? When everything was going fine for her? He had to come out of nowhere and turn her life upside down. She thought she was through with him, she though her feelings for him were gone…on the contrary, they were just asleep and they woke up from the moment that movie crew step foot in the Ambassador's residence… Don't panic, everything is going to be fine. He will be gone before he realizes that Candy still had feelings for him…But what if he realizes that she still loved him? That was the case years ago and they still broke up, so he could stay with…

- Candy you have to sleep and stop thinking about those heartbreaking memories! Tomorrow is another day, she said out loud.

She stopped thinking and she finally fall asleep, but only to dream about the past, the happy times with him…

Terrence was having the same dreams in the bedroom of the apartment they had given him. Candy, he had seen Candy again! He had been dreaming of that moment for years, he never looked for her, because he knew he wouldn't be able to let her go again, he would want to be with her for good. They made a decision that night to separate, even though every bones in their body was telling them not to make it….

The next day, Candy woke up with Albert, they got ready and they had breakfast at the same time. Albert was going to the Embassy to supervise the arrival of the food and medicine shipment that was supposed to arrive. So he will be leaving with Candy. The phone rang and Candy answered.

- Hello?

- Hello, Candy? Said a voice at the end of the line.

- Mbiya? Hey! How are you this morning?

- I'm fine. How are you? I can feel something in your voice.

- You know me too well…

- What happened…?

- I'll tell you later at lunch…

- Ok…

Mbiya was working at the Congolese Embassy as a local employee. Giving the situation with African countries, with civil wars and dictatorships…they often had some difficulties making ends meet, so Candy was helping out with the food that Albert was sending for the poor; she would go and help out her friend and her family and other family who weren't too proud to accept charity. She was a single mother with 3 kids.

- I'll come and pick you up and we can eat at our Embassy's cafeteria, said Candy.

- Ok, Candy. I'll see you later then…

Candy hung up the phone. Her friend had felt her sadness. She finished her breakfast and she left with Albert for the Embassy. Albert went to take care of his shipment arrival, in the protocol department. Candy went to the clinic. Everybody was talking about the reception the night before and all the famous celebrities.

- That Karen Cleese was so full of herself, did you see how she hung on to Terrence Grandchester? Said a nurse, she was grabbing him like she owned him!

- But it looked like he wanted to grab Candy… said another one.

Candy entered the room and they all stopped talking.

- Ladies, said Candy, any patients?

- Candy, said Sally, so did Terrence Grandchester get your phone number?

- No, Sally. I didn't give him my phone number…he's not my type! I thought I told you so…

- Candy, you're insane! He's drop dead gorgeous! People's magazine sexiest man alive!

- Is he? Said Candy with indifference…

- She should consider herself lucky to have his attention, whispered one of the nurse named Dawn.

- I heard that! Said Candy, enough with my love life, which is none of your beeswax and let's get to work!

The other nurses continued whispering for a little while but they all went to work. Some of the celebrities were coming for a checkup before starting the shoot. And all the nurses were flirting with them. Candy was busy with the paperwork and slipped out to go get her friend for lunch. She hadn't seen Terrence and she was glad. She took her friend to the Embassy's cafeteria. Mbiya had tiny braids on her hair. Sometimes she would braid Candy's long curly and beautiful hair for fun.

- So, said Mbiya, tell me what's wrong?

- Well, there was a reception last night at our residence, said Candy and I saw someone I thought I would never see again…

- Really…? It had to be someone very important to you to put you in that state…

- Well…

- It's "him" isn't it?

- Yes…

- Candy, are you ok?

- I don't know how I feel…

- Happy?

- Well…yes in a way I'm very happy to see him…

- How is it he's here in Romania?

- He's with a movie crew….

- A movie crew?

- I've never told you who he was…. he's an actor…

- An actor? Do I know him?

- Yes…since you're a movie buff, you have to know him…

- You're ex is a famous actor? Who?

- Only the sexiest man alive…

Mbiya looked at her like she had three heads. What?

- The sexiest man alive, in People Magazine? Terrence Grandchester? Terrence Grandchester is your ex!

- Yes, said Candy with a little voice.

- Candy, if I didn't love you so much, I would've killed you right now! How could you keep something like that from me?

- I'm sorry. I came here to forget about him, and talking about him wasn't my cup of tea…

- Forget about him? You're kidding right?

Candy was looking down. She knew she would never forget about Terrence, unless she had a sudden case of amnesia.

- You can't forget about him Candy and you know why….

- I know…

- How did he seem, when he saw you?

- He was flirting with me…

- Really? That must've been fun….

- I wasn't laughing; I pretended I didn't know him…

- I wish I could've seen the scene, said her friend smiling.

- All the bad memories came back….

- Candy, there was also good memories….

- Yes, but….

- You came all the way here to hide…destiny is following you….

- What are you saying?

- I'm saying, the object of your affection is here in Bucharest! What are the odds? And he seemed interested in you still

- I'm not going to get involve with him again!

- Why not? You still love him and he still loves you apparently…

- But the reasons for which we separated are still there…

- You know you can put an end to all that with ….

- No! I won't do it!

- Ok…easy. You do what you want. But in the meantime, you've got the sexiest man alive after you….

- He's got a girlfriend….

- Emphasize on "girlfriend", is she here?

- No…

- But you're here…Candy, go for it!

- You're crazy….

- Am I? Look. You don't date, you live like a nun… you need a little action…

- I'm not going to have a fling with my old flame!

- You're the master of your destiny…you're here because the two of you made a decision that night…What's destiny? Destiny it's ourselves; we are the one with the power to make decisions…You're life could stay the same, with you heartbroken for good, or you can have a little fun for a while, or you can take back everything that was taken from you, everything you had to let go….

- No, I can't…

- Why not? You left him to another woman, he still isn't married to her… he doesn't love her… he loves you…

- Maybe he doesn't love me anymore….

- He flirted with you….you pretended not to know him, he could've played the pretentious and walk away with his pride hurt, but no…he didn't… he still has a think for you… Candy listen to me; if you still in love with him… let your heart guide you, listen to it…

Candy remained silent for a moment. The idea of being with Terrence made her so happy….but…

- You said you felt happy when you saw him…when was the last time you felt like that?

- When we were together all those years ago… I don't know…

- Candy, for once in your life, don't think…just go for it!

- What if he's not interested?

- If he loves you like you love him, he's going to be on board…

- Thanks Mbiya, you're a good friend. What about you? You're not going to stay like that for good? Did you call your ex boyfriend?

- Well not exactly…I…

- Now who's afraid of destiny? You just lectured me…ok let's make a deal; I'll give Terrence another chance, a fling or whatever he wants, if you try with your ex-boyfriend….

- Candy…

- Come on…you still love him too…just like me and Terrence…

- But…

- You have to live too…I don't see you dating and sleeping around either… you and I are the faithful kind….

- He's in another country…

- He's on this earth…

- Alright! I'll do it…

- Great! We're going to have the best summer vacation ever! Said Candy with a smile.

- Maybe we're crazy…but there's only one life to live and this is it….Let's have fun this summer! After all, tomorrow is another day!

They finished their lunch making plans for the summer, laughing out loud. Candy drove her friend back to her embassy and she went back to work. She saw Albert who was all done with his shipment; everything was fine.

- Candy! He said, there you are!

- Albert! I was at lunch… everything ok?

- Yes, everything is ok. Everything got here ok…

- That's great! We can start giving to the local population…

- Yes…my work here is done for now…I'll go home and wait for you. I'll cook something…

- Great! I'll see you tonight then…bye Albert.

Albert thought she was in an awfully good mood for someone who was moping around in the morning. What happened? Well he'll ask her later.

Terrence was playing "Marc Anthony" in the historical epic. The movie crew was a little outside the city of Bucharest, so they could put up all the houses, the background for the movie. Of course, a lot of the local population was watching. A lot were chosen to be extras in the movie. So they were having fun putting on costumes, getting their make up done and getting paid daily with cash money. Playing opposite Karen Cleese was a plague for Terrence, she kept insinuating things during the love scenes and she was enjoying them way too much!

- Terrence, you can come in my changing room…I could send everybody away…

- You want to take a nap? Good for you! I, for my part have my own changing quarters…, said Terrence.

- Why are you playing dumb with me? Said Karen, I know you want me…

- Maybe "Marc Anthony" wants "Cleopatra", but you seem to be confusing reality and fiction…

Terrence left without letting her the chance to reply. Maybe in normal times he would've had a fling with Karen, but last night, he found his heart again and he had one thing in mind, get her back. He had to ask around to see if he could get her phone number. His assistant, Hunter was in his changing room.

- Hunter…. He said.

- Yes, sir…

- Any messages?

- Yes, Miss Marlowe called…

- Who?

- Terrence, I know it's been a few days, but come on!

- Sometimes, I wish I could forget she ever existed, believe me Hunter…But things are what they are…

- Should I call her back?

- No. I don't want to talk to her…but you can do something else for me.

- What?

- Remember that nurse yesterday?

- Yes…said Hunter uncertain…

- Could you get me her phone number?

- I can try… what's her name?

- Candice White-Andrew…

- Ok Terrence…

Hunter got out of the room. Terrence took off his armour off and put on some normal clothes. There was knock at the door and Robert Hathaway entered the room.

- Terrence! You did a great job as usual…we can all go eat at the embassy's cafeteria before we go back to our apartments.

- Cool, said Terrence with a smile, let's go then.

They got to the embassy in buses talking, laughing and signing! Hunter was sitting with Terrence.

- Did you find out anything? Asked Terrence.

- Not really…the phone numbers are confidential…but she's a nurse, you can see her again, if you get sick… if you get my drift….

- Right….

- I heard the local girls here are crazy about foreigners, especially actors…and for a few bucks; you can have one during the whole shooting time…

- Hunter…I'm not interested…

- Sure you are, boss, you're a guy…

They got to the cafeteria where lots of American food was waiting for them. Terrence thought about the clinic. It must be closed.

Candy was at the embassy to take some part of the shipment Albert had sent for the local Catholic Church, food bank. She saw the movie crew in the cafeteria having dinner. Terrence… She saw him from behind.

Terrence felt stared at, he knew it was her. He could feel her, like from the moment he stepped foot in the Ambassador's residence… He turned around and their eyes meet. He had to talk to her. He stood up and walked out of the cafeteria. She was still wearing her nurse's uniform. She was lovely.

- Candy…

- Terrence… are you ok? You like Romania?

- It's interesting and the language too…

- And the local girls, said Candy.

- So I've heard… said Terry.

- Then you shouldn't have any problems having fun…

- What if I don't want to have fun with them?

- Then you're not normal….

- I can find an old friend who ca distract me…what do you say?

- What do I say to what?

- You want to be my distraction here?

- "Your distraction"? Are you serious? Who do you think I am? Your personal hooker?

- Candy…I was kidding…where did that sense of humour from last night go? I'm sorry if I offended you. Since I know you, can I at least see you from time to time…?

- You know your whole crew…

- I want the company of someone not in show business, please Candy. I'm desperate here…

She looked at him. He was so much more mature and so much more handsome and very very attractive. The sexiest man alive… her Terrence was the sexiest man alive…Her head started to spin.

- All right, she said, I'll give you my phone numbers; my home phone and my cell phone. Call me if you want to talk…

Terrence looked at her with a smile. She looked in her purse for a piece of paper and a pen. She wrote down the numbers and gave it to him.

- Thank you, Freckles…

- Don't make me regret this, she said with serious eyes.

- I won't…

- I have to go…

- Ok… I'll call you as soon as I get to my apartment.

- I'll be waiting…bye Terrence.

She left saying to herself that she was crazy. But Mbiya was right; she had the object of her affection still rooting after her, why not have a little fun? Tomorrow is another day…

Terrence went back to the table on cloud nine. He had her phone numbers! He was going to call her and he started to get excited they go back to their apartment, so he could call her and hear her voice.

Candy went back home on cloud nine too, after leaving the food supply at the church's food bank. Albert saw her good mood.

- Candy?

- Albert! Hey! You weren't too bored?

- Dinner is ready…said Albert, go change I'll set the table…

- Ok, she said with a smile….

She went to her room singing happily. She came back still in a very good mood.

- Oh Albert, dinner looks lovely! Thank you again for the food you sent and the medicines…

- It was my pleasure; Candy… is that what's making you so happy?

- Yes…

- And a certain actor…?

- How do you know?

- I know you inside out, little one… I lived with you when you were crazy about him…you have the same spark as all those years ago…

- I do…? Well I saw him at the embassy and I gave him my phone numbers…

- Really? You do know he has a girlfriend?

- All I know is that he's making me happy, Albert…I don't want to think…I've been dreaming of speaking to him for years…

- Candy…what if…?

- No, Albert, please. I don't want to think…I just want to feel good and speak to him…For once in a long time, I want to have fun! She said living the room.

Albert looked at her. It's been a while since she felt so good. He was happy for her. Candy came back and they had dinner. After dinner the phone rang, it was Terrence.

- Hello? Terrence! Said Albert.

- Yes, hi Albert, is Candy there? Said Terrence.

- Can you tell him to wait a little; I'll take it in the bedroom, said Candy.

- Ok…, said Albert, she's going to take you in her bedroom…

- Thanks Albert, said Terrence.

She went to bedroom and she picked up the phone.

- Hello? She said.

- Freckles, it's so good to hear you…it's been so long…

- Let's not talk about the past please…or the future…

- What do you want to talk about then? He asked.

- The present, now…tomorrow is another day….

- But Freckles…

- Terrence…the past is painful and we can't change it…the future, you and I know that we can't guarantee it… the only thing we can guarantee is the now, what we're doing now…

- But what we do now is going to affect tomorrow…

- Tomorrow is another day…

Terrence remained silent for a while. Candy seemed like she wanted to have fun, a fling…

- Candy… are you asking me to have fling with you?

- I'm not asking you for anything, Terrence…

- Ok then…tell me about your patients…

They talked on the phone for hours. He told her about the movies and scenes, the stupid Prima Donna actresses, she talked about her patients, living in Romania, the language, she thought him how to count and how to say basic things…

- Terrence, you know it's 4 am…

- Oh…really… lucky I don't have to be on the set before noon…

- I have to wake up in 3 hours…

- I'm going to let you sleep then…

- Albert is leaving today…

- Oh…you know I never really got used to the idea of you living with him platonically…

- He's my father, Terrence…

- A very young father, if you ask me…well he's leaving tomorrow…Good night Freckles.

- Good morning…she said.

So during the shooting of the movie, Candy was talking on the phone every night with Terrence. She was happy, nothing was happening and due to their crazy schedules, they could barely see each other. But not a day went by without them talking on the phone for hours.

Candy was on the movie set one day because the scene they were doing were fighting scenes with lots of stunts. She found out Terrence was doing his own stunts. She was scared out of her mind! Of course he got some cuts and bruises after a dangerous scene. He walk to her and the other nurses ran to him to help him.

- Ladies, I would like nurse White-Andrew to take care of me today…, said Terrence.

- But Terrence, said Dawn…

- I want Candy, he said.

- Very well, said Dawn sulking, Candy, he's all yours!

- Thank you Dawn, she said, Terrence, you have to be careful, you could get really hurt…

- Don't worry about me Freckles, he said softly.

He was holding her as they went to his changing room. Hunter was there; he helped Terrence on the couch, but he left when he recognized Candy. The boss' object of affection!

Candy put some disposable gloves on to clean his wounds and his bruises nothing really serious. Terrence was enjoying every moment with her, the pain didn't matter, he was with his Candy.

- Thank you freckles, he said softly.

- I'm just doing my job Terrence.

- Maybe I should get hurt more often.

- Don't you dare, put yourself in danger!

- You worry about me Freckles?

- I worry about everybody, she said.

- I can tell I have a special place in your heart…

- Really? Maybe the pain is making you delusional…

- Maybe I'm imagining all this; that you're here with me taking care of me?

- Maybe…

- So if I kiss you right now, it could all be just in my head?

- It could…

Before she realized what was happening, Terrence grabbed her and planted a big one on her! She had been dreaming about that for years and she just let herself go and responded to the kiss, passionately for a very long time. They were interrupted by Hunter who came back in the room without knocking.

- Oh…said Hunter, I'm sorry, I should've knocked…

- It's ok, Hunter, said Terrence with Candy still in his arms.

- Maybe, I should go, said Candy freeing herself.

- No, Candy, wait…,he said holding her back.

- My shift is over, said Candy,

- Well it's dinner time for me, said Terrence.

- Yes, said Hunter, I brought dinner for two…

He had a tray with food, and drinks, that he put on the table.

- Bon appetit! Said Hunter leaving the room.

Terrence and Candy were alone again.

- Freckles, you want to have dinner with me?

- Yes, she said with a smile, with pleasure…

He smiled. She went to get the tray and she sat beside him on the couch and they had a lovely dinner.

- Thanks for the dinner, Terrence she said.

She wanted to invite him to her place, but she changed her mind.

- You're very welcome, Freckles, I'll call you later tonight.

- Ok…she said with a smile.

He approached her, and kissed her again.

- Bye Freckles and thank you for the company.

- You're very welcome, she said with a smile.

Candy went back home on cloud nine. She was talking to her friend Mbiya who was also talking on the phone with her old boyfriend. She told her about kissing Terrence and having dinner with him.

- Candy, what are you doing? Said her friend.

- What?

- You're stalling….

- I am?

- Yes… you are! He's here and nothing is happening.

- He kissed me…. Well our schedules are kind of crazy…

- Yeah right! If you invite him for dinner at your place after a shoot he's not going to come?

- Yes, but…

- That movie shoot is not going to last forever… you're suppose to be having fun, with him…not lusting on the phone!

- Mbiya!

- Listen to me…think. You've been dreaming about this guy for years…he's your first true love, your soul mate…and you're wasting time talking on the phone? Do you want him to turn to the local sluty Romanian girls? He is a man after all…

- I'm not going to be his whore…

- Stop saying nonsense…you know you want him too…you responded to his kiss.

- I know, that's why I'm afraid to be alone with him…I keep blowing him off.

- Summer is going to be over soon…

- I know…all right! I'll invite him for dinner, then…come what may!

- Atta girl!

- You realize you're pushing me to fornicate…?

- You're the master of your destiny, remember?

- What about you?

- He's coming next week to see me for a few days….

- Great! So that's why you're pushing me! You don't want to sin alone?

They burst out laughing. Later when Terrence called…

- We have the day off tomorrow, said Terrence; they want us to go the mountain for the day…

- The mountain?

- Yes, Hathaway thinks the fresh air is going to relax us…

- Well I wanted to invite you to my apartment…

- Tomorrow? Finally?

- But if you have other plans…

- I think Robert will understand if I tell him I don't really feel like going…

- Great, said Candy, take a cab in the morning; I'll give you the address…

The next morning, Terrence was ringing at the door of her apartment. She was waiting for him with breakfast.

- Terrence… welcome to my little apartment.

- Little? Said Terrence looking around…nice.

- Thank you… you want to eat breakfast?

- Yes… thank you.

They sat at the dining room table for breakfast…Candy was so happy.

- You've got the day off too?

- Yes, she said. What did your crew said when you said you weren't coming…?

- They thought I had a date with a beautiful nurse with freckles…

Candy smiled. Terrence was in her apartment and she was on cloud nine. She didn't want to think about the past, or the future. She only wanted to think about the present time…Later they were sitting in the living room watching satellite television.

- So Candy…are you dating anyone? He asked.

- No…why are you asking me that? I let you kiss me…you really think I would've kissed you if I was seeing anyone? I would've told you if I was seeing someone…it would be the first thing I would've thrown at your face…

- To hurt me…

- You have a girlfriend…

- Candy…you know how I ended up with her…I would sell my soul to the devil to be with you…

- Really? Why didn't you? She joked.

- I never stopped loving you….

- Terrence, please…

- What we had was special, precious, and I took it for granted…. until the accident.

- It was a high school romance…not a lot of people marry their first love…

- I knew I wanted you since the first time I saw you…

- What are you doing Terrence…?

- You said it yourself; tomorrow is another day…

He stood up and went to sit next to her on the sofa.

- Tell me now, if you want me to stop…

Candy was looking at him, his cologne was driving her nuts.

"_You're the master of your destiny…"_ _she heard in her head._

Terrence approached his head and he took possession of her lips…

Candy was thrown into a turmoil of passion. All those years, which were robbed from them by the circumstances of life…

He had been living with a woman he didn't love for years. This passion he was feeling with her, the only woman he had ever loved, was just the most entrancing thing he'd ever felt. Did they have the right to live that? They didn't know what was going to happen to them but they knew they couldn't let this opportunity pass…

_I'm In The Mood For Love  
Simply because you're near me.  
Funny, but when you're near me  
I'm In The Mood For Love. _

Heaven is in your eyes  
Bright as the stars we're under  
Oh! Is it any wonder  
I'm In The Mood For Love?

Why stop to think of whether  
This little dream might fade?  
We've put our hearts together  
Now we are one, I'm not afraid!

If there's a cloud above  
If it should rain we'll let it  
But for tonight, forget it!  
I'm In The Mood For Love.

Candy was lying on Terrence's chest, with her eyes closed. She was crying. She tried to stop, but she couldn't.

- Candy…are you ok?

- Yes, she said sobbing…

- Why are you crying?

- I have no idea, she said laughing in the middle of her tears…

- How long has it been since the last time you've….?

- The last time I made love, I made it with you, Terrence… there's never been anybody else…

- Oh my God! But you seem so much more…experienced…

- Well let's just say, I picked up some things in the girl talk with my friends….

- Girl talk? You mean you girls talk about this too…? He joked.

- Of course, we exchange tricks and techniques, she laughed.

- Well I'm glad to hear that… Candy…it was magnificent…

- Terrence, listen to me…I'm not expecting anything or any promises from you…I just wanted to live the present moment with you… I love you Terrence, with all my heart.

- I love you Candy….oh my God! It feels so good to say that to you…I…

- No promises, Terrence, please…let's just live the present moment…make love to me again, darling…

Terrence smiled. They spent the day together in bed. They got up only to get something to eat. They had a lot of catching up to do.

After that, Terrence changed his living address, he was living with Candy. The director didn't mind, as long as he showed up on time on the movie set. Karen Cleese was jealous, she called Susanna to tell her that her beau was living with a little nurse he had just met…

- Susanna, honey, you have to come at once….

- Karen, I have my own career…I don't have time for that… he's going to come back to me and I'm sure you're ratting on him because he rejected your advances…

- What are you saying Susanna? You're my friend!

- Yeah right! Give me a break! I've slept with your boyfriend and you're trying to score with mine…Good luck!

Susanna knew how difficult it was for her to get Terrence's attention. She wasn't worried for some little fling on a movie set.

- Ok, if that little nurse manages to steal him away from you…don't say I didn't warn you…

- What? What did you say? Did you say nurse?

- Yes…

- Does she have a name? Said Susanna holding her breath.

- Of course she has a name! She works at the embassy's clinic…the first day we were here, she pretended not to know who he was…

- Pretended?

- Yes… can you imagine? Terrence Grandchester, the sexiest man alive and she said she didn't know him…

- Do you remember her name Karen? Said Susanna out of patience.

- Candy…

- …White-Andrew…finished Susanna.

- You know her?

- She's only his first love and the love of his life, said Susanna with a weary tone.

- Oh really? They pretended they didn't know each other the first night…well I thought you wanted to know, said Karen gloating, bye honey!

Karen hung up, glad to have stir some trouble. Susanna was devastated. Terrence and Candy, again? It's been years! He never forgot about her, she would hear him call out her name in his dreams. Despite the years; she was always so present in their lives. But she wanted Terrence more than anything…She loved him like crazy and she didn't want anybody else to have him! Especially not Candy! She started to call Terrence's cell phone but there was no answer. Then she called his assistant…

- Miss Marlowe, said Hunter….

- Where is he? She asked.

- It's 4 am here Miss Marlowe…

- Put him on the phone.

- I'm sorry, we don't share the same facilities…

- He's with "her" isn't he? That little nurse…! The slut!

Hunter couldn't betray his boss' confidence.

- I don't know what you're talking about Miss Marlowe, and excuse me. We've had a long day today, I need my rest. Good bye….

- Don't you dare hang up on me!

Hunter hang up the phone and went back to sleep with the Romanian girl he had in his arms.

Susanna was furious! She had to go to Romania! If it had been any other woman, she wouldn't care… but it was Candy! That damned nurse! But she was in a middle of a movie shoot and she couldn't just pick up and leave. Damn it! She will have to call Terrence until she gets him on the phone.

Terrence was living a dream; going back home to Candy every night was bliss. She would have dinner ready for her and they would spend the most magical nights.

- Marc Anthony, she said with a smile, how was your day?

- Cleopatra, my queen…he said hugging her, my day just got better because I'm with you…how was your day?

- My day just got better because I'm with you too… she said smiling, you want to have dinner?

- Are you on the menu? I want to eat you first, he said kissing her neck…

She burst out laughing. She was living a dream that was going to come to an end soon…

At the clinic, Michael had heard the rumours about Candy and Terrence Grandchester. He was frustrated of course, since he liked Candy and she kept blowing him off. He was with her in his office and he asked her.

- Candy, I heard the rumours, Terrence Grandchester is living with you now? You do know he has a girlfriend?

- Michael, stop listening to rumours…

- Are you living with him?

- He's an old friend, if you want to know.

- Really? Then why did you pretend you didn't know him?

- Because he hadn't kept in touch with me ever since he became a movie star… we were in school together…

- So you're just keeping an old friend company? He was flirting with you…

- Like you like to flirt with me? Michael, could we go back to work please and stop talking about my private life?

- All right, Candy.

But Michael had seen the chemistry between Candy and Terrence, something was going on between the two of them. But Candy was a very private person, she barely talked about herself. He was surprised to learn that she was a member of the famous Andrew family from Chicago. She could live for the rest of her life without working, but she was earning a living far away from her rich family. Only Albert, her adoptive father would come from time to time with supplies of food and medicine.

The movie crew was living in a week. Her friend Mbiya was able to rekindle her relationship with her ex too. The two friends for once in their lives, had followed their heart and they were very happy.

All good things come to an end. The shooting was over and Terrence had to leave. This has been the best gig he had ever had and his performance was over the top…it might even earn him another Academy Award…Candy's presence had made all the difference. She was his soul mate, when he was with her, everything was perfect, even his performance on the movie set…Hathaway had noticed the difference and told him about it…

- Terrence, you've been outdoing yourself ever since we got here…what is it?

- Something in the Romanian air? He joked.

- Or someone…anyway, you've given your best performances ever…I'm sure the Academy is going to notice you again…

- I'm just doing my job Robert, said Terrence.

Robert knew that it had to do with his new "fling" and his new living arrangement. He thought that Terrence would be late on the set and tired, but it was the opposite, he was always on time and didn't make any mistakes on his script…he was practically perfect. The rumour was, that he had a little nurse taking really good care of him. Well Terrence Grandchester's private life was none of his beeswax, as long as he delivered the work.

The night before they left, there was a big reception at the Ambassador's residence. Candy invited her friend Mbiya and her kids who were just mesmerized.

- Mbiya, this is Terrence Grandchester, an old friend, said Candy smiling.

- Oh…pleased to meet you, said Mbiya with a smile.

- Likewise, said Terrence kissing her hand, Mbiya, what a lovely name…

- Thank you and you're not killing it by mispronouncing it! She said with a smile.

- It's spelled M-b-i-y-a? He asked.

- Yes…she said impressed.

- The easy thing with African names, is that you spell it like you pronounce it, every single letter…

- That's right, said Mbiya…

- Isn't he smart? Said Candy, and you thought he was just some sexy movie star!

They all burst out laughing. They took pictures, Terrence signed autographs and took pictures with Mbiya's 3 kids and he had fun pronouncing their names correctly; the girl, who was 15 was named Ngalula, the other one a boy was name Kapiabombe, and the last one was named Mampuya…They also took pictures with other celebrities. Richard Gere was playing Julius Caesar, has been coming and going from Romania. Karen was looking at them from afar, sulking. Terrence had spent all his free time with that insipid nurse! She called Susanna and she was surprised to see that Susanna didn't come.

It was now time to say goodbye to Candy. They decided to say goodbye at the apartment, to avoid the gossip and the reporters on the movie crew. She had tears in her eyes.

- Candy…he said, I…

- No…Terrence…no please…don't say anything.

- I had a wonderful time with you…

- Me too…

- This was the most pleasant work I've ever had to do…

- I hope you weren't too tired on the set.

- Robert said I gave my best performance…and to expect the Academy to notice me again…that's because of you…

- I'm glad I could help she said smiling.

- I love you Candy… I will always love you…

- I will love you forever, Terrence, she said with tears in her eyes.

They kissed for a long time, then, he left for the airport. Candy was crying, but she was happy to have had that time with him. She called her friend Mbiya.

- Candy? Are you ok?

- Yes, she said with tears in her eyes…he just left…

- I'm sorry honey…you know you can change everything if you wanted to…

- I know, she said…but things are what they are…

- Candy…I've never seen you more happy during this time you were with him…he's your soul mate…

- I can't think only about myself and you know it…

- Everything is much more clear to me now that I know who your old flame was… He's so much more handsome and charming in person… and that British accent…to die for! The sexiest man alive! I can't believe I met him and I got an autographed picture of him and real pictures with lots of celebrities! The kids were ecstatic! They can't stop talking about it! Thank you Candy! You rock!

- You're very welcome, said Candy smiling it was my pleasure.

Terry was on the plane when he finally got Susanna on the phone.

- Terrence! Finally! I've been trying to get a hold of you for days! She said.

- I was working Susanna, you know I don't like to be interrupted.

- Yeah right! I heard you had a certain nurse to keep you company!

- You heard? You listen to gossip now?

- Karen told me…

- Did she tell you that she tried to get me in her bed too?

- Of course not! She was gloating because she said you were having a fling with a nurse from the Embassy…Who was she?

- What, Karen didn't give you her name?

Susanna didn't want to talk about Candy, she was hoping Terrence would deny everything…But as usual, Terrence had no intention of accommodating her…

- I almost took the plane there myself, said Susanna ignoring his question.

- Why didn't you?

- I couldn't leave my movie…

- Susanna, I'm coming home, we'll talk then…

- No we're not! And you know it…

- You're right. This conversation is getting us nowhere…I'm not in love with you, I don't have to justify myself to you on what I do and who I sleep with…I'll see you at home and don't call me anymore.

He hung up the phone. Susanna was hurt and in rage. But she couldn't do much, she was going to lose Terrence. He was with her, because his girlfriend left him, because she lost her leg saving him, so he could take care of her, all those years ago. He was crazy about Candy. So seeing her in Romania brought the passion back and he probably slept with her…but she will never get any straight answers from Terrence.

Terrence called Candy from the plane. The last phone call, before they sever all contact for good.

- Hello? She said.

- Cleopatra?

- Marc Anthony?

- I miss you…

- I miss you too…

- Thank you for being there for me…

- You're welcome anytime…unless we're both married to other people…

- I only wanted to marry you…

- Terrence, please…

- I know…sorry. _Te __iubesc_…

- _Si eu te iubesc_…

- Well I picked up some Romanian without having any local girl in my bed, he said laughing.

- Well, I think that's all they would've taught you; how to say "I love you"

- _Te iubesc_, they would be saying that so I give them dollars…but with you, it's the truth.

- What, you don't think a local sluty Romanian girl could've been really in love with you? You're a movie star and a very attractive man…

- …who only wants one woman in the world, you…but things are what they are. Goodbye Cleopatra. _Te __iubesc_

- Good bye Marc Anthony. _Te __iubesc._

They both went back to their lives. The intermission was over.

Life was back on track. The summer was over, it was back to school, fall kicked in. Then came Thanksgiving, winter, the holiday season. Albert had convinced her to come to Chicago for Christmas. Albert was the only one who knew where she was. She didn't want her friends to know where she was living. Her friend Mbiya was sad not to spend the holidays with her. She took care of her as usual, especially during the holidays she made sure the kids had food and presents.

- Candy, you're my guardian angel, said Mbiya and I'm sure all the Romanian you help think so too…

- It's my pleasure…. Have a wonderful holidays.

- You too, have fun with your family!

So Candy went to Chicago and her friends and family were very very happy to see her.

- Candy! Said Annie, it's so good to see you!

They hugged for a long time. It's been so long. Annie and Archie were married with 2 kids and she was expecting another one.

- Candy! Said Archie, that Grandchester made you run away from us…I'm going to punch him if I see him…

- Leave him alone, said Candy laughing it's not his fault…

- You still defend him…

- He's my friend, he's our friend, said Candy.

- Candy, said Patty hugging her, oh Candy! It's so good to see you! You're glowing!

- You too, Patty, you've got a bun in the oven like Annie? Said Candy.

- Well we can see the nurse doesn't miss one! Said Patty.

Alistair arrived to hug her. He went to the golf war years ago a pilot and was presumed dead for a while. He finally made it home on crutches, but very much alive, to his family's big relief. He and Patty were married and they had 3 kids and one on the way.

- Candy! He said, welcome home! You're here to stay?

- No, I'm just here for the holidays, said Candy.

- Well it's better than nothing! It's good to see you!

- I know I've been away for a long time and I wasn't giving much news, but that's all going to change…I want you to come and see me, now and we should keep contact

- You're finally going to tell us where you're hiding? Said Archie.

- Yes, said Candy…as soon as I get back, I'll call you and tell you where I am.

- Still so secretive! Well it's your right…Did you heal from your broken heart…? Asked Patty.

Candy thought about her summer with Terrence, how wonderful it was.

- I'm fine she said, it's the holidays! Let's have fun! Said Candy.

Candy had fun with her friends. It was good to be back in America.

The rest of the family arrived which include, Neil, Eliza and their families. They seemed indifferent to see Candy there. The great aunt was polite, but nothing more.

The movie "Julius Caesar and Cleopatra" was set for a New Year release. Candy was watching television with her family and they saw Terrence talking about his new movie, "Julius Caesar and Cleopatra". He was saying that the movie was filmed in Romania and that he had the best time ever on the movie set. The weather was great, the people very friendly.

- _Mr. Grandchester, your girlfriend wasn't with you, said the reporter, did you miss her?_

- _She had her own movie to worry about, said Terrence avoiding the question._

Archie, who was still a little jealous of Terrence, because Candy loved him said;

- Look! He's avoiding the question! He probably had a different girlfriend every night in Romania! That's why he liked it so much!

- Those local girls must have been mesmerized by the movie crew, said Neil, he must've taken advantage…he would be a fool if he didn't…

- Come on you guys, said Annie, he has a girlfriend…

- Who wasn't with him for 2 months, said Archie.

Candy didn't say a thing. Her mind was back during the summer, those passionate nights with Terrence.

- Sorry Candy, said Archie looking at her, that was insensitive of us…

- It's ok, said Candy, don't worry about it…

Her eyes crossed Albert's who winked at her, and she smiled.

- Well if I was a local Romanian girl, I would try to get into Terrence's bed too, said Patty, he's absolutely gorgeous!

- Me too, said Annie.

- He's even more handsome now, said Eliza, Candy how could you have ever let him go?

- Great come back ladies, now enough with that obnoxious actor! Said Archie.

- It's dinner time said the Great Aunt Elroy.

Christmas was fun and Candy loved every minutes of it. Taking a break from her work was good. She was able to go to the Pony Home where she grew up. She saw her two mothers, like she called them, Miss Pony and Sister Maria. She brought some food and supplies for them. Albert was taking care of them for her while she was abroad.

- Candy! Said Miss Pony hugging her.

- Oh Miss Pony, I've missed you so much! Said Candy.

- Candy, baby, said Sister Maria.

- Sister Maria, she said hugging her too… I'm sorry I've been away for so long! I'll come and see you more often.

- It's ok, Candy said Miss Pony, we got what you sent through Albert…you're very generous.

- That was the least I could do for the people who saved my life as a baby, said Candy.

- You were a handful, but we loved you, said Miss Pony.

- I love you too, said Candy.

She went to see her brothers and sisters who were now grown and had families of their own. They were all very happy to see her.

For the New Year, she was invited by the embassy at the United Nations for the New Year party. She decided to take her friends with her to New York, even Neil and Eliza came, they wanted to see the glamorous United Nations party. The family had luxurious condos on Madison Avenue and 81st Street, and that's where they were.

- You're very nice to let the Reagans come, said Annie.

- It's the New Year, said Candy.

- You're way too good, said Patty.

- Let's just get ready for the party ladies, said Candy.

- The New Year, said Annie, Patty and I can't drink alcohol, because of my condition…

- Well I won't drink either, said Candy so you won't feel too alone.

- Candy, you never drink, said Annie.

- But I take a sip of Champagne for the New Year, I won't this time, ok? Said Candy.

- Thanks Candy, said Annie, you're awesome!

- It's my pleasure…

The three friends got ready for the party. Annie was wearing a blue dress; Patty had a yellow dress and Candy of course, a green one that matched her beautiful emerald green eyes. They all had nice up dos on their hair.

- You ladies look marvelous, said Archie, ready to go?

- Yes, said Candy.

They all left the apartment together. Albert was escorting Candy. Everybody got in the Limo that was waiting for them downstairs. They arrived at the United Nations building. They got out the Limo and they walked to the door.

- Wow, said Annie, look at all the celebrities…

- I wonder where they came from, said Candy, it's not their style to crash an Embassy party.

- Well there was some trouble with their premiere party so they were invited to come here, said a valet at the door…

- A premiere party? Said Archie, great!

A premiere party? Candy felt a little weird…she had the same feeling she got went she was at the Embassy's Residence in Romania when Terrence and his movie crew got there…Let's not panic. There are tons of movie crews in America. The reception was now full of celebrities, photographers, cameramen…

- Wow, said Patty, this is even better!

- I never thought I would say this one day, said Eliza, but thank you Candy!

- You're welcome Eliza, said Candy, I never thought I would hear those words from you! Let's go get some drinks…

Some groups had a private living room so they could rest and talk calmly. Candy had one reserved for her and her family. Candy was drinking with her friends and at one point, she was walking near the curtains, by the big windows.

- Well what do you know? If it isn't Candy White-Andrew! Said a woman's voice.

Candy turned around and se saw Susanna standing next to Terrence. With her prosthesis on, you'd never know Susanna was missing a leg. Candy's eyes met Terrence's eyes for a while. Susanna looked at them. You could feel their chemistry just by looking at them.

- Hello Candy, said Terrence.

- Hi Terrence, she said without letting go of his eyes…

Susanna was stunned. They seemed like they were the only two people in the world!

- Well, Terrence, why don't you just jump her bones right here? Said Susanna.

But Terrence was ignoring her.

- How are you? He asked Candy.

- I'm fine, she said, what about you?

- I'm fine…he said, are you here alone?

- No, I'm with my whole family, she said smiling.

- Really? I would like to see them too…

- There in a private living room over there, she said.

- I'm coming with you, he said.

- But…, started Susanna.

She had no choice but to follow them. Terrence walked with Candy to the private living room and he was able to see the rest of the family.

- Terrence! Said Annie and Patty at the same time!

- Ladies, said Terrence kissing their hands.

- Grandchester, said Archie, you're this big star now…

- Hey Cornwell, said Terrence.

- Hi Terrence, said Alistair.

- Hello Alistair, said Terrence.

Eliza arrived and she just jumped to Terrence's neck.

- Terrence! It's so good to see you! She said.

- Eliza, said Terrence freeing himself.

Susanna was angry; nobody was paying attention to her! Albert arrived a little while later.

- Good evening, Terrence, he said.

- Albert! Said Terrence with a smile and hugging him.

- Miss Marlowe, said Albert kissing her hand.

- Good evening, said Susanna with a smile.

- You guys are going to sit with us for a while, I hope, said Albert.

- We have other obligations, said Susanna.

- You can go, Susanna, said Terrence, I'll stay with my old friends.

Susanna had a little smile and she said;

- Take your time Terrence, there's no rush…I'll stay with you…

Candy looked at the scene smiling. It was so good to see Terrence on December 31st, the anniversary of their first meeting. Terrence had no intention of letting an opportunity like. meeting Candy by chance, at a party on the day of the anniversary of their first meeting, pass him by.

Albert was talking to Susanna to distract her, so that Terrence could freely talk to Candy. But when Candy went to get something to eat at the buffet. Susanna was behind her.

- I know you slept with Terrence in Romania, you little slut! But you're not getting him back, he's mine, you hear me! She said.

- Susanna, leave me alone. You've got the man of your dreams, but you're not living happily ever after? Be careful what you wish for…

- He can't get you out of his mind!

- That should tell you something… no amount of sacrifice is going to kill our love.

- So you admit it, you slept with him in Romania?

- I'm not admitting anything…There was a movie crew in Romania, where I happen to be living and I met them when they came to the embassy …it was nice to see an old friend…

- And you couldn't resist tricking him and in your bed…

- No, that's your area…I don't use tricks…my looks are enough…

- How dare you talk to me like that?

- How dare you come to me and ask me to stay away from Terrence when I left him so he could take care of you? That was the biggest sacrifice of my life; give up the man I love. If you can't keep him, don't come and blame me!

Candy walked away, to sit next to Terrence.

- Cleopatra, he whispered, what was that?

- Nothing for you to worry about, Marc Anthony, she said with a nice smile.

- She accused you of sleeping with me in Romania?

- My private life is none of her beeswax…

- You gloated… he said smiling.

Annie was looking at the scene suspicious. Something was going on. Candy and Terrence seemed almost intimate. Well, that's how they always seem, you have to say…

The evening was going fine, when Candy saw one of the colleague, Sally.

- Candy! Hey, you're in good company!

- Hey Sally, said Candy with a smile…

- Sorry I'm late, the babysitter got sick, so she bailed on me and I had to come with the kids.

Candy became pale.

- What? You brought all the kids here?

- Yes, I couldn't leave them without a babysitter…don't worry I dressed them up glamorously, said Sally.

- Oh Sally, said Candy standing up, where are the kids?

- Candy, what's wrong? Asked Terrence.

- You seem a little jumpy, said Susanna.

Candy didn't answer, she was walking to the door but a bunch of kids came in running in their private living room. There was 3 little girls and 2 little boys, laughing and screaming.

- Mommy! Said a little girl running in Candy's arms.

- Baby! Said Candy hugging her.

Aside from Sally and Albert, the rest of the living room was flabbergasted! Candy had a little girl? The little girl had dark brown hair and big blue eyes, she was wearing a pretty blue little evening gown and her hair was tied in half a ponytail with a bow clip the same colour as her dress.

- Terry, Terry, said one of Sally's little girls to the little girl Candy had, come quick and see, it's Terrence Grandchester! Come and see how much you look like him! It's incredible!

- Where is he? Asked Terry.

- Over here, on the couch, said Sally's little girl.

Terry left her mother's arms to follow her friend and she found herself in front of her idol. She was mesmerized. They looked at each other in the eyes. Terrence couldn't believe what he was seeing…

- Good evening, said Terry, are you Terrence Grandchester?

- Yes, said Terrence.

- I'm your biggest fan…I was so upset when I came back from vacation in Romania and I learned you were there with your movie crew…I've always wanted to meet you… and my friends say we look alike…

She took a little book out of her little purse with a pink little pen. She opened the little book and there was a picture of Terrence smiling.

- Can you sign my picture for me, please?

- Sure honey, said Terrence taking the picture and the pen.

He autographed the picture; "_To Terry, my most precious and my biggest fan",_ and he gave it back to her. She read it and she smiled and she jumped on his neck…

- Thank you so much! She said hugging him hard.

- You're very welcome, said Terrence hugging her back moved to tears.

Terrence kissed Terry on the cheek and Terry left his arm to run to Candy who had tears in her eyes herself.

- Mommy, mommy! Look! I got a signed picture by Terrence Grandchester! This is the best day of my life! Rachel, look! And he kissed me! This is awesome! Said Terry.

- I saw that, said Rachel this is just wonderful! Let's go see if other celebrities will give us autographs…

- I don't need any other celebrities; I got the autograph of my one and only favourite star, said Terry with dreamy eyes…

All the grown ups in the room had stop talking and they looked at the scene speechless.

- Mommy, said Terry, what's wrong? Are you crying?

- I'm fine honey, said Candy.

- But you're crying, said Terry.

Susanna couldn't take it anymore, she exploded!

- You set this up, didn't you Candy? She said angry, you have his daughter! Now you're really going to take him back! He's never going to abandon his child! You bitch!

- Susanna, said Candy, not now…

- When then? You slept with him in Romania and you gloated about it! Now you have his bastard child?

- Mommy, what is she talking about? Why is she so mean to you? Asked Terry.

- SUSANNA! Yelled Terrence standing up, that's enough, shut up!

- But Terrence…started Susanna.

- I said, SHUT UP! You leave them alone! Said Terrence.

Susanna was sulking. Terrence was looking at Candy with her little girl in her arms, a picture he only saw in his dreams, was now a reality.

- Candice, he said, you have something to tell me?

Terrence went to sit back on the couch. Candy was crying in silence, she walked to the couch where Terrence was sitting and she sat beside him with her daughter. She had no choice but to tell the truth.

- Terry, she said, you know this is Terrence Grandchester?

- Yes, mommy…

- Well the reason you two look alike so much it's because….he's your father….

- WHAT! Said Terry, Terrence Grandchester is my father? Mommy stop kidding around!

- I'm not kidding, honey she said crying, I didn't want you two to find out like this…

- It's true? Said Terry, my favourite star is actually my father? Oh my God!

The little girl was upset. She started to cry. Terrence was looking at them, he took the little girl who cling on to him like a safety buoy.

- It's ok, he said, daddy is here, I'm going to take care of you…

Candy was crying looking at the picture. Albert looked at the others and made them sign to leave the room, living the new little family alone. Susanna walked with Albert who was almost dragging her from the room.

Candy finally spoke.

- I'm sorry Terry, for keeping this from you, and Terrence for never telling you….

- Mommy, Terrence Grandchester is my dad! That's the most wonderful news in the world! Thank you! Thank you so much! Well, you are happy to be my daddy right? She asked Terrence.

- This is the most wonderful news in the world for me too, said Terrence smiling.

- I've always wanted a daddy, now I have one, and not any daddy, my idol!

They hugged again kissing on the cheeks. Then Terrence said.

- Terry, you want to go get something to eat and drink and catch a glimpse of the other celebrities in the other room, I need to talk to mummy.

- I just love your British accent, said Terry, you're going to teach me how to speak like you?

- Of course love, anything for my little girl, said Terrence.

Terry hugged him again, then she hugged her mother.

- I'm going to let the two of you talk, she said imitating the British accent.

Terrence burst out laughing.

- You won't have any problem getting the British accent, he said.

- And I'm in the school play too, I love acting! They say I'm pretty good. Now I know why! Ok, see you later…

She left the room and she closed the door behind her. Candy stayed alone with Terrence.

- Terrence, she said I'm sorry, she said looking down.

- Candy…you had the perfect excuse to make me stay with you and you didn't use it? Why?

- I found out after our break up, after everything…I didn't want to disturb your life…

- Disturb my life? You think taking care of Susanna was more important than taking care of you and my child? How could you? How could you do this to me? Keep me away from my little girl? He yelled.

Candy was crying.

- I'm sorry, Terrence, there's nothing more I can say. I found out I was pregnant a few weeks after the break up… I didn't know what to do. I was so happy so have something that would remind me of you forever, the fruit of our love… I went to Albert for help. After the whole fiasco with Neil wanting to marry me….Albert wanted to step in and be the father of my baby. I said no, that it wouldn't be fair to you or Terry….I wanted to go away. Albert used his connections to find me a job at the American Embassy clinic…My friends didn't know where I was. I didn't want anybody to find out I had your baby… But she looked so much like you, everybody was telling her that, and she adored you without knowing you were her father, and she was so happy she looked like you…

- In your apartment in Romania, there was no sign a little girl lived there…

- I got rid of all the pictures and I kept her bedroom door locked.

- Oh my God!

- Terrence, you had your life, that didn't include me or Terry.

- Well you didn't really give me the choice did you? I chose Susanna because at the time, we made a decision to separate so I could take care of her, because she saved my life and lost her leg…

- And I knew you were going to leave her in New York minute, if you had found out I was pregnant…

- And that would've been the right thing to do…

- The right thing was to stay with the woman who saved your life risking her own…

- Attempting suicide, her mother pressuring me…that was emotional blackmail…And you were too good to use our daughter to get me back…Oh Candy!

- I'm sorry, Terrence…I don't know what else to say.

- The last time we made love before our break up, we conceived a child…Oh my God!

- She's your splitting image…she loves acting…just like you, she keeps the bangs on her hair so it would look like yours…

- I would've met her on the street, I would've been sure she was mine…

- What do you want to do now that you know? She asked.

- I want to be with my daughter…

- I can leave her with you during the summer…

- No, I mean permanently…

- What? You're not going to sue me for custody…?

- Cleopatra, stop saying nonsense…we're going to be a family…

- What?

- Yes…I want you back with my little girl…

- But Terrence, Susanna…

- Susanna is walking, her career is doing fine…and unfortunately for her, I'm not in love with her. I want you Candy, and our little girl and any future baby we're going to have

Candy put her hand instinctively on her belly, and Terrence saw it.

- Don't tell me…you're having another one… he said.

Candy didn't answer.

- Oh my God, and you were going to hide that one from me too?

- Terrence… I'm sorry.

- Oh my God Candy! I don't know whether to kill you or hug you! You're impossible!

- I'm impossible? We broke up! You chose Susanna! I was devastated! Yes, I could've come to you when I found out I was pregnant, but my pride prevented me to do so. I was not going to use my baby to get you back!

- You wanted me to come to you and get you back without knowing I had to….Candy… If it were up to me, we would've never broken up…I was pressured, I…

- You don't need to explain yourself, Terrence, I know. And I'm sorry if you think I played God with our lives, but I had a decision to make, and I did what I thought was right at the time…if it had happened today…

- Were you ever going to tell me about the new baby?

- Maybe, I don't know…I'm not sure. But I'm sure of one thing now…We are the masters of our destiny. We make all the decisions that are going to affect our lives…

- And I'm making the decision to stay with you, our daughter and our future baby…because I love you, because I was robbed of my family and I want it all with you, and only you…

He approached her; she still had tears in her eyes. He took a handkerchief and wiped her tears.

- Candice White Andrew, will you marry me? It's not too late; we could be a family with our children…

- Oh Terrence…yes! Yes! I'll marry you! She said laughing.

She jumped to his neck and they hugged for a long time. Then they kissed for a while.

- It's December 31st, said Terrence, destiny…

- Please Terrence, destiny it's us, we could've chose to go back to our lives and do nothing…

- But we decided to be together as a family… you're right…destiny it's us…he said smiling…

The doors opened, Terry came in.

- Mommy, daddy, its almost midnight, she said coming in…

- Yes, said Candy.

The little girl ran to her parents. Her friends came back in the room and Susanna at Albert's arm was still sulking when she saw the new little family together. She knew in her mind that it was over, Candy with a child, Terrence would never ever let go of her again! Especially since she didn't even try to get him back when she found out she was pregnant. Something she would've used without blinking an eye, for her own selfish needs… Candy had won again.

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3….2…1! HAPPY NEWYEAR!

Candy was in Terrence's arm with her daughter. He kissed her on the lips, kissed his daughter, they all kissed and had a group hug. The others were kissing and hugging, balloons and confettis were coming down from the ceiling, champagne bottles were popping, people screaming, singing and dancing.

Terrence went to speak to Susanna to break up with her.

- I knew it she said, when I saw the little girl, I knew I was history, she sad sadly

- I have a family now Susanna and I want my daughter to have both her parents at the same time…but I'll help you anyway I can if you need it. You did save my life…

- Don't do me any favours! I'll be fine…but thanks anyway, she said leaving in tears.

Albert followed her to console her again. He always thought she was very beautiful…

Candy was talking to her friends introducing them to her daughter.

- Oh my God! Said Annie, Candy, you little sneak! She's beautiful, and she looks so much like him…

- Hi, said Patty, I'm your auntie Patty.

- Hi, said Terry, auntie Annie, auntie Patty, I'm pleased to finally meet you…

- And the reason I'm not drinking champagne tonight it's not only to support you, but I've got my own bun in the oven, said Candy.

- I knew it! Said Patty you were glowing like us! Congratulations!

- Oh Candy! Said Annie, I'm so happy for you!

Annie and Patty hugged their friends and they stated talking and comparing their cravings.

Eliza was standing next to her brother, sulking.

- I can't believe she's got Terrence's kid! That damn stable girl always comes up on top! That should've been my kid!

- Assuming you got close enough to Grandchester to speak to him without him pouring his loogie on you, said her brother.

- Shut up Neil! You didn't get her either….

- Because she was in love with that no good actor, she even had his spawn!

- I couldn't believe it when I saw her; she's his splitting image! Damn you Candy!

Terrence came to get Candy and Terry.

- Ladies, he said, you want come with me for a ride? He asked.

- Sure Terrence, Terry?

- Let's go daddy! She said with a smile!

The little family said goodbye and snuck out the back door. Terrence's driver came after he biped him. In the Limo, he was holding his two ladies in his arms, still in disbelief of what was happening to him. The arrived at Eleanor Baker's house who was throwing a New Year's Party with some friends. The butler opened the door.

- Master Terrence, I'll go get your mother, said the butler.

- Thank you Holmes, said Terrence.

They took their coats off and they went to wait in one of the empty living rooms of the big mansion. Eleonor Baker arrived a few minutes later with a big smile.

- Terrence! She said hugging him, Happy New Year!

- Happy New Year mum! Said Terrence.

- Candy! She said hugging her, Happy New Year!

- Happy New Year, Miss Baker, said Candy hugging her.

- Mum… I will like you to meet your granddaughter;Terry.

Eleonor Baker opened her big blue eyes and looked at the little girl who looked exactly like Terrence when he was little.

- Granddaughter? Terry, she said, Candy is the mother? Oh my God! Come here little one!

Terry went into her grandmother's arms, who kissed her and hugged her.

- I'm your granny! She said, and I'm going to spoil you rotten!

- Mum! Said Terrence.

- Cool! Said Terry.

- We're going to go to my apartment, said Terrence, we'll come and see you tomorrow…

- Alright, said Eleonor, thank you for the wonderful present…

- You're very welcome, said Terrence, bye mum…

- Bye granny, said Terry.

- Bye Miss Baker, said Candy.

Terrence took them to his New York apartment on 5th Avenue. They put Terry to bed together.

- I don't have my stuff here, said Terry

- I'll call Sally in the morning to send your stuff, said Candy; you can sleep in your undergarments.

- Ok, mom. Good night, night daddy!

- Goodnight pumpkin, said Terrence.

- Night honey, said Candy.

They turned off the room and left. They went to sit in the living room.

- Is Susanna coming back here later? Asked Candy.

- No, while we were at my mother's she came to get her stuff, said Terrence.

- Oh…that's good. Thanks.

- You're welcome Freckles…

- I'm going to give up my work at the embassy.

- Why? You love your job…

- But I want to be with you…

- I can come to Romania for a while, I'm not doing another movie for a while, and then we'll decide…

- I'll come with you to Hollywood, she said with smile, and have the baby there…

He touched her belly gently.

- Cleopatra…my love…we are the masters of our own destiny…

- Thank God we understood it before it was too late…

- _Te iusbesc_, Cleopatra.

- _Te iubesc_, Marc Anthony.

He kissed her passionately. They had the rest of their lives to make up for lost time.

Destiny…what is destiny? Things happen to us for a reason. The future depends on what you're doing in the present. If you chose to end things with the love of your life for another woman, you have to live with the consequences of your actions. Candy chose to sacrifice herself, she ended up a single mother. Had she chosen to stay with Terrence, she would've had a happy family life she'd always dreamt about. So years later when destiny was at her door again, she thought about herself, she chose herself and she had her happy ending for her and her family. Life will throw at us all sort of things. We are the only ones who can decide what to do…and change it or leave it as it is. So what is destiny? Destiny, it's us… Candy chose to live the present moment, not the past, and without thinking about the future; tomorrow was another day and it arrived with the best gift life could give her; love.

**THE END**


End file.
